Snow Day
by MoreBonesPlz
Summary: When a snow storm blows into Washington D.C., the whole town shuts down and the Federal government only requires "essential personnel" to report to work, so Booth and Brennan find themselves with an unexpected day off. A pointless, fluffy one-shot with some B&B loving set mid-season 10.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing _Bones_ related except my imagination.

* * *

**A/N:** _I wrote most of this over a week ago when it seemed the snow would never end and my kids would never go back to school. I had to find something uplifting about this eternal winter. Now the sun's been shining for a week, the snow's all melted (finally) and my kids went to school 5 days in a row for the first time in almost 3 months. (Of course, they're off Monday for President's Day … sigh!). I finally found the time to finish this and it seems Spring may have sprung. So, I hope you enjoy what I now consider my farewell salute to this winter._

_** NOTE THE "M" RATING **_

* * *

"_Federal offices in the Washington D.C. area are closed today due to inclement weather. Emergency and telework-ready employees required to work must follow their agency's policies, including written telework agreements. In addition, the following local counties have closed public schools and cancelled all after school activities for today, starting in Maryland with Anne Arundel County Public Schools, Baltimore City Public Schools . . ."_

Booth, who was standing in the living room in his white athletic socks with a flannel bathrobe over his boxers and T-shirt, turned off the T.V. and headed back to his bedroom. Based on the weather forecasts from the day before, he'd been expecting everything to be closed - including the FBI - because, hey, that's what happens in Washington D.C. when a snow storm blows through. Nonetheless, he had crawled out of bed to catch the local news and confirm it before the alarm could go off and wake Bones unnecessarily. She was nearing the end of her first trimester with the new pregnancy, but still tired easily some days so he wanted to let her sleep while she could.

Looking out the window, Booth estimated about 6-inches of snow had fallen through the night. The forecast predicted the snow would continue to fall until mid-morning, so they'd probably pick up a couple more inches before it was all over. No doubt about it, shoveling the driveway was going to kill his back he thought with a groan as he stripped off his robe and crawled back under the bed covers.

As soon as he laid down, Brennan rolled over and snuggled up to him, head tucked onto his chest and an arm wrapped around his waist. Her warmth turning the bed into a cozy cocoon which rapidly dispelled the slight chill he felt from getting up to check the weather report.

"Snow day 'gain?" she mumbled groggily.

"Yeah, baby. No need to work today. Go on back to sleep." Booth leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

For about the next hour, Booth lay there in bed semi-awake, his mind bouncing between several different random topics while he listened to Brennan's soft sleepy sounds accompanied by her steady breathing. He thought about the fact he needed to change the oil in Bone's car but he'd probably wait another week as it should be about 20 degrees warmer by the next weekend. He thought about baseball season starting soon and how Bones had scored 4 tickets for awesome seats to the Washington Nationals versus Philadelphia Phillies in mid-April through her publisher. He'd get to take Christine to her very first live baseball game. The game coincided with when Parker would be visiting on his spring break too so they'd be going together, as a family of four. Man, he hoped they didn't end up with a case that screwed up getting to the game that day. He thought about how good Bones smelled, a subtle combination of vanilla and something with a slight floral undertone he thought as he placed his face near the top of her head and slowly inhaled the alluring scent that was uniquely hers.

Booth enjoyed lazy mornings and lounging in the bed, but it wasn't long before he saw his bedroom door slowly creak open and a little blue-eyed, blond-haired girl dressed in light pink footy pajamas decorated with colorful cupcakes stuck her head in the room. Seeing her dad was awake, she dashed over to his side of the bed.

"Daddy? Daddy? Are you awake?"

"Yes, Angel. But mommy's still sleeping so let's use our quiet voice," he whispered, hoping she'd follow suit.

"Okay Daddy" she chimed, not softening her voice at all. "It snowed again. Have you seen outside? There must be about a hundred inches of snow out there!"

"That would be a lot of snow."

"It's so pretty. Can we go outside and play in it? Pleeease?"

"You bet, just not right this minute."

"Aww, but daddy. I wanna go play now. What if it all melts before we get out there?"

"It's not going to melt today, Princess. How about you give me a chance to get up, get dressed, and make us some breakfast first? Then, we can go outside for a bit."

"Are you getting up now?"

"Yeah. It looks that way." Booth answered in resignation, his lazy morning lounging in bed coming to an early end.

* * *

"Hurry up, Mommy." Christine demanded, her excitement at going out to play in the snow fueling her impatience.

"I'm going as fast as I can Christine. It would be easier to get your snow boots on your feet if you weren't being so fidgety. Hold still just a little longer."

Booth had headed outside about 15 minutes earlier to start making some headway on shoveling the driveway while Brennan was helping their daughter get bundled up into her snow outfit. She had on her pastel purple snow bib and a slightly deeper purple snow jacket. Brennan was helping her with her white, fluffy snow boots and getting the snow pants tucked around them properly to avoid a boot full of snow as she expected Christine would be rolling around in it before long.

"All right. Now, let me help you with your hat . . . and mittens . . . and you'll be ready to go," Brennan told her as she added the last couple of items to Christine's outfit.

"You're coming out too, right mommy?"

"Absolutely," Brennan responded with enthusiasm and a smile for her little girl. "I'll need to finish getting my snow clothes on too, then I'll meet you and daddy outside."

"OK" Christine responded as she bolted out the front door.

Brennan went upstairs to change from her pajamas into more appropriate clothing for 'playing' outside. She pulled out the bin of her ski clothing she kept in the closet and grabbed the outfit she wanted. Her pregnancy was just barely starting to show, but it was enough that she couldn't comfortably close the zipper on her ski pants, so she decided to just leave the front open. It's not like anyone besides Booth and Christine would see her and her jacket would mostly cover it anyway.

By the time she got outside, Booth and Christine had started working on building a snow man together. Brennan trudged over to where they were and jumped in to give them a hand. A few years ago, she would have been unable to understand the desire people have to roll a bunch of snow into a pile and try to make a fat, lumpy, anatomically incorrect statue out of it and call it a "man." But now, observing the matching expressions of childish wonder and delight on Christine and Booth's faces, she wouldn't give up the experience for anything in the world. She couldn't tell which of them was having more fun as they were both working arduously and giggling non-stop while Booth made silly voices pretending to be the snowman talking. She enjoyed seeing the two people she loved most in the world relaxed and having fun too much to worry about whether or not the activity they were engaging in had a meaningful purpose to it.

"OK Princess," Booth spoke to the little girl. "Why don't you go see if you can find a couple sticks for his arms and maybe some small rocks to make his eyes and mouth from over there at the edge of the woods while I finish up here with building his head?"

Christine ran off to the side of the yard to hunt for the items her daddy suggested.

"I don't know, Booth. His parietal bones aren't symmetrical and you've not given any definition to his zygomatic bones," she spoke softly in his ear from right behind his shoulder, teasingly critiquing his efforts as she slipped an arm around his waist from behind, cuddling into his back side.

Booth rolled his eyes and huffed an exaggerated sigh. "It's a _snowman_, Bones."

"I know," she responded with a smile in her voice between peppering the nape of his neck with soft gentle kisses. This pregnancy had her hormones in overdrive and for the last week or so, she'd been perpetually feeling frisky. Booth had been a good sport about the fact that she couldn't seem to keep her hands (or lips) off him. "Still, that doesn't preclude you from being allowed to make at least a token effort at accuracy, even if that simply means a head that's not lop-sided."

"I suppose you think you could do better," he tossed the challenge back at her over his shoulder. At her snort of incredulity, he conceded. "Yeah, okay, that might have been a dumb question."

"Here, let me help you."

Brennan stepped between Booth and the snowman, filling what little space there was and rubbing her back side deliberately against his front side as she reached forward with both hands to start gently reshaping the snowman's head. As Booth started to step backwards and give her a little working room, she halted him with a quick shimmy of her hips. "Don't go anywhere Booth. You need to stay close and see how it's done."

Booth glanced over to where Christine was diligently pursuing the scavenger hunt he'd sent her on and confirming she was currently pre-occupied, he leaned forward, pressing himself fully against the back of his wife, one arm wrapping around her waist to pull her back against him and the other wrapping around her front and cupping her breast as much as he could through the several layers of their winter wardrobes. Patting her belly with the hand at her waist, he breathed softly right into her ear "I think I know how it's done, Baby, and the proof is right here."

He could feel the shudder of desire that ran through her body and see in her profile that she had a smile on her face. He loved flirting with Bones. Thinking about how responsive she always was to his lovemaking and what he'd have enjoying doing to her, with her, if he'd been able to stay in the bed this morning had his balls hitching upward as his erection swelled predictably.

"Hmm, maybe so," she responded with a husky laugh, "but I still think we might need to revisit your working knowledge of the human anatomy later, just to be sure."

"You offering to play school teacher for me Bones? Put on a black pencil skirt and a white button down blouse fastened all the way to the collar? Hair in a neat bun with glasses? Not sure if you realize it, Babe, but one of my favorite fantasies stars you in the role of a school teacher, all prim and proper until I bend you over the teacher's desk and fuck you senseless."

"Mmmm, God that sounds delightful," she crooned, while scooping some snow out of the snowman's face to form the orbital sockets and pressing her ass tighter against Booth's groin so she could feel his burgeoning hardness against her soft cheeks. Then, she suddenly turned around 180-degrees so they were chest to chest, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a deep, thorough kiss. One that definitely involved tongue action.

When they finally separated, both breathing a little heavy and both clearly reading the desire in the other's eyes, she continued "I'd like to hear more about this fantasy of yours sometime Booth, but …" with a glance towards their daughter, "... for now we should probably cool it."

As soon as the words left her mouth, she took the handful of snow she had scooped off the snowman's head that she still held and quickly dropped it down the back collar of Booth's shirt.

"Jesus . . . fucking hell." Booth barked as he jumped away from her in surprise and started dancing around trying to shake the icy cold snow out from inside his shirt. "Shit . . . shit . . . holy fuck, that's cold."

Brennan couldn't help the peals of laughter erupting from her at the sight of Booth hopping up and down, dancing around in the snow until he finally stopped and gave her a look that indicated he was determined to get his vengeance. She realized she might not have fully thought through her actions and started to back away from the snowman, her eyes never leaving Booth as he began to slowly stalk her like a predator, matching her step for step. Brennan was feeling an arousing mixture of anticipation and trepidation at the thought of his potential retaliation for her cold sneak attack.

"Now, Booth" she started in a conciliatory tone yet still chuckling and teasing him "let's not do anything rash, okay? Let's focus on the protective aspects of your alpha male personality, not the more primitive need to conquer, okay?"

"You like my primitive side."

_Well, she couldn't honestly refute that._

As he continued to close in on her, his eyes never leaving her face, she tried not to laugh while still backing away warily "I'm your delicate wife, remember? . . . the wife who loves you unconditionally . . . Booth?" she squealed as he growled and lunged for her, swinging her up in his arms in a bride-like fashion – one arm underneath her shoulders and the other supporting her legs.

Brennan automatically wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning up and kissing his jaw. "Don't forget I'm carrying your progeny," she tried to reason playfully, enjoying the twinkle she could see in his eyes.

"You're gonna get what's coming to you Bones." He threatened in a way that was more arousing than menacing. "Little girls who can't take it, shouldn't dish it out."

Booth carried her a short distance away to an area of the yard that hadn't been disturbed by the snowman building activities and where the snow was still fresh and fluffy looking before dropping to his knees and gently plopping Brennan onto her back in the snow before covering her body with his. He inserted his legs between hers, forcing her legs apart until he could lay on top of her, pelvis-to-pelvis and then he grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the ground.

In a soft and sultry voice, no longer laughing, she responded "You should know by now, I'll take anything you care to dish out Booth. Anything. Any time. Any place."

The raw honesty and sincere devotion he saw on her face as she said those words made his heart swell with love for her while another part of his anatomy, a little further south, swelled instantly with something else.

Christine, whose attention had turned to her parents when she heard her dad yelp and start dancing around while her mom laughed heartily, approached her parents who were now laying in the snow, her arms full of sticks and stones, trying to understand what was going on.

"Daddy? What are you doing to mommy?"

Booth used the motion of lifting his head and upper torso to look at Christine to push his lower body more deeply into Brennan's, grinding his erection against her core. He couldn't help the surge of satisfaction he felt at hearing the soft moan she attempted to muffle. "I'm trying to teach mommy how to make a snow angel, Pumpkin. You ever made a snow angel?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Set down your sticks and lay down beside us."

Christine did as she was told.

"Now, it's kind of like you're doing jumping jacks while laying down. You open and close your legs and swing your arms up and down, pushing the snow out of the way."

As Christine started to do as Booth indicated, he looked back down into Brennan's face. "Open your legs Bones," he demanded. She spread her legs further apart and could feel Booth's erection press against her core as his weight settled down on her.

"Good girl," he praised "now close them again." He lifted his weight off her enough to allow her to partially close her legs before he settled against her again. "Now, let's do that again" he commanded.

As they quickly fell into a rhythm of Brennan spreading her legs, canting her pelvis forward as she did to create an extremely pleasurable friction as Booth's erection thrust faintly into her core, then lifting off her enough so she could close her legs before repeating, he let go of her arms and ordered her to swing her arms up and down, making the angel wings.

After a few minutes of their dry-humping disguised as snow-angel-building, Christine jumped up to examine the results of her efforts. "Look mommy. Look daddy. I made an angel. Let's see mommy's now."

Looking down at Brennan and seeing the flush on her skin seeping up from beneath her jacket, Booth knew she was extremely aroused now and probably close to orgasm since the pregnancy hormones were making her female parts incredibly sensitive and responsive these days. "What d'ya say Bones? You get the hang of it yet?"

"I'm close Booth. Definitely close."

Booth understood her double meaning and smiled. "Well, then let's see yours."

As he reluctantly crawled off her and then held out a hand to help pull her up, she gave him a wicked grin and spoke loud enough for his ears only. "As I said . . . any time, any place . . . I'll gladly show you mine if you show me yours." Booth swallowed audibly.

He looked down at where they'd been laying, trying to get a little of his control back before he completely lost it in front of Christine and traumatized her for life by jumping Bone's bones right there in front of her, snow be damned. He thought they'd made a pretty decent snow angel, all things considered. He was a little surprised they hadn't completely melted the snow given how hot he was feeling right that moment.

"I think I'll head in and make some hot chocolate. Why don't you guys finish up the snowman then come in for a break?" Brennan offered, the flush on her skin starting to recede to a more normal hue as she regained control over her wayward desires and her wanton body.

* * *

That evening, Booth sank gratefully into the deep whirlpool garden tub, the warm water scented with a special masculine bath salt that Brennan had found for him. It contained Epsom salt to help relax his muscles and gave off a subtle aroma of cedar wood mixed with lemongrass. God, while he was still saddened when he thought about the destruction of their first home, the Mighty Hut, this tub was Nirvana and he knew he'd love the new home Brennan had selected for them for this tub alone even if there weren't so many other great aspects to this house that he also enjoyed. The tub was deep enough for him to immerse himself in hot water up to his neck, long enough that he didn't have to fold up his legs, and definitely big enough for two, as they'd already proven many a time.

Ever attuned to his body, Brennan had noticed him moving stiffly by the end of day, his back muscles protesting the amount of snow shoveling he'd done on their long entry driveway. She'd prepared this bath for him in her unique no-nonsense caring way, and shooed him in here to relax and unwind while she tucked their exhausted daughter into bed. Christine had fallen asleep on the couch watching a '_Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses'_ movie – the cold and fresh air from playing outside most of the day had sapped all the little girl's energy and she'd zonked out a couple hours before her normal bedtime.

Today was the kind of day Booth loved best – spending quality time making memories with his family, a family that five years ago, he despaired he'd never get to have. It's the life he'd always wanted and yet, it was a hundred times more fulfilling and rewarding than he'd ever dreamed, thanks to Bones. Once she'd finally let him all the way into her heart, she'd focused as much energy and devotion on their home life as she'd ever exerted in her professional life and he couldn't imagine anything better than what he had or loving anyone more than he loved her.

Yep, great day.

Building a snowman with Christine.

Making a snow angel with Bones (Oh yeah, best snow angel _ever_!).

Cuddling on the couch with both his girls while drinking hot chocolate, with marshmallows. _You can't have hot chocolate without marshmallows_ he'd told Bones and, despite her frown and her disparaging comments about empty sugars, she'd relented as soon as he'd flashed his charm smile her way, as she so often did.

After their break, Brennan had scrounged up a few old polyethylene wash bottles from her field kit, the kind with a long, skinny, flexible nozzle and mixed some water with a little food coloring into each bottle. She gave the bottles to Christine to take outside in the snow so she could "paint" the snow angels by squirting the colored liquid onto the white canvas while Booth finished shoveling the drive way.

Booth joked that the blotchy patterns of blue, red, and yellow that decorated the snowman when Christine was done made him look like a member of the Grateful Dead fan club, complete with tie-dye T-shirt.

Finally, in the late afternoon, they'd had a snowball fight – girls against boy. Booth cockily reflected that he'd held his own, despite being outnumbered, but Brennan's natural competitiveness had kept him on his toes and he didn't get away without taking his fair share of hits.

Aaaaah, Booth sighed, feeling content and relaxed as he just lay back and let his mind wander until the temperature of the water started to cool and his fingertips and toes started to wrinkle, indicating it was time for him to get out.

Booth stepped out of the bath tub, pulling the plug to let the water drain, and grabbed a towel which he knotted around his waist after a quick rub over his body to dry himself.

As he wandered into his bedroom, he noticed his wife sitting in their bed, propped up against the headboard reading a magazine, and wearing one of his favorite Led Zeppelin T-shirts.

Turning to glare at her, Booth grumbled "That's _my_ shirt you have on there Bones."

She just smiled, reached down and pulled the collar up to her nose, and inhaled. "Mmm, yes. It smells like you too."

Truth was, Booth didn't really mind her wearing his shirt, he just didn't want her to get too cocky about it. There was something universally encoded in his male DNA which made him want to howl with delight at the sight of his woman wearing his clothing. It was like she was voluntarily donning his stamp of possession and whether it was one of his T-shirts, a dress shirt, or even his boxers that she put on, he found it sexy as hell. He was pretty sure Bones knew it too.

"Well, that's one of my favorites, so you're going to have to give it back." Over the years they'd been together now, more than one of his T-shirts had somehow ended up residing permanently in her dresser drawer and finding a regular home on her body in lieu of his. He had a strong feeling this one may suffer the same fate.

Brennan tossed her magazine onto the table beside the bed and flashed Booth a wicked grin. "If you don't want me to wear it, I guess you'll have to come over here and take it back then, won't you?"

Booth grinned back. Looks like his little sex kitten wanted to play and he was definitely willing to oblige her.

Without saying another word, Booth walked over to Brennan's side of the bed, reached down and grabbed the hem of his shirt that she wore, and pulled. Brennan lifted her arms over her head, offering no resistance. As he stood back up, he couldn't help but look back down at her freshly exposed bra-less breasts, a sight which never got old no matter how many times he was greeted with the vision.

Unconsciously, he lifted the shirt to his nose and inhaled the combined scents of _them_ that now permeated the fabric as his gaze wandered over her upper torso and he felt his arousal starting to push against the loose folds of the towel at his waist.

"Perfect," he murmured. "Now it's definitely my favorite T-shirt."

He felt Brennan's finger nails scrape gently across his abdomen, directly below his navel as she reached out and wrapper her slender hand around the knot keeping his low-slung towel in place. Looking up at him with loving concern in her eyes, "How is your back feeling after the bath? Did soaking in the warm water help ease some of the tension?"

"Yeah, Babe. I feel a dozen years younger than I did an hour ago. Thanks for pampering me like that."

In an instant, Booth watched her gaze transform from tender concern to sexual heat and with a graceful flick of her wrist, she dislodged the knot she'd been grasping and his towel dropped to the floor at his feet. Booth felt her soft, slender fingers wrap around his cock as she started to stroke him – not too tight, but not too gentle either. Just perfect. He was captured and immobilized, a prisoner to her attentions.

He leaned forward further into her touch, placing the knee of one leg on top of the bed, next to her thigh, as a low groan vibrated up his chest at her ministrations.

"Jesus, Baby. That feels good." Booth swallowed hard when she gently ran the tips of her fingers over his hard length, using her thumb to circle the plum-shaped head and spread the moisture gathering there around in circles.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Booth. Let's see what else we can do to release some of your tension."

She slid her hand back down along the long, thick length of him, the skin velvety soft to her touch with an unyielding strength underneath, much like the man himself. His shaft pulsed against her fingers, offering a silent demand for more which she answered.

She licked her lips and he sucked in his breath, the sight contributing to the delicious ache he felt. Anticipation gripped him as she slowly but deliberately lowered her head, swiping her tongue across the damp tip of his erection and getting her first taste of him for the night. Brennan loved the all male slightly salty and musky taste of him. With a hum of pleasure, she circled the head with her tongue, paying special attention to the sensitive spot on the underside of the corona ridge.

Booth groaned again and bucked his hips against her mouth.

In what Booth initially categorized as an act of mercy, she opened her mouth wide and took him deeper. He couldn't resist raising his hands and threading his fingers through her auburn locks as he gently gripped the sides of her head to hold her to him while she tormented him with her knowledge of the male anatomy, his in particular.

Brennan had one hand wrapped around his shaft, stroking him up and down while she continued to take him as deep as she could in her mouth. Her other hand cupped his balls masterfully, rolling the sacs around in her fingers and every so often giving them enough of a squeeze to emphasize to him that she was the one in charge at this moment. As if he didn't know that. She was always the one in charge as he would always do whatever was best for her.

Exploring him with her hands and mouth, tasting him, and feeling his need for her growing all combined to fuel her own desire. Brennan could feel the moisture pooling in her nether regions and knew she'd be slick to the touch right now, her desire for him a tangible thing. She knew Booth's body intimately and could tell from the raggedness of his breathing and the gentle thrusts he could no longer control that he was getting close. But, she felt empty deep inside and she wanted his cock filling her when he finally came undone. With one last gentle kiss to the tip of his glans, she released him and laid back on the bed, spreading her legs in an unmistakable invitation.

Booth's eyes feasted on the delectable sight spread out in front of him. Bones, her lips slightly swollen from the sustained friction as they'd caressed his cock, watching him with a soft and sultry look on her face, naked except for a flimsy pair of silky panties, offering herself up to him for his pleasure. Damn, he loved this woman and didn't think he'd ever get enough of her.

Before accepting her invitation by crawling onto the bed with her, Booth reached down and stroked his fingers along the sides of her hips as he curled his fingers under the waist band of her panties and tugged them down and off her legs. Only then did he crawl up and sprawl his naked form on top of hers, settling between her thighs and relishing the sensation of skin-on-skin, the feeling of her hard pebbled nipples brushing across his chest, and the tickle of her pubic hair against his groin.

He hadn't yet kissed her and set forth to rectify that oversight. His lips were warm and firm on hers and when he licked her bottom lip, she sucked in a breath, opening her lips and allowing him the entrance he sought. Their tongues twisted and tangled, twining together much like the rest of their bodies were doing.

All semblance of rational thought had abandoned Brennan. All she could do was feel and succumb to the cravings of her body. She broke their kiss to try and catch her breath, his name a moan on her lips. She wanted to feel him inside her, she _needed_ to feel him inside her.

"Booooth," she groaned. "Now. I want you, now."

"Soon, Baby." He peppered kisses along her jaw until he got to her ear lobe, which he drew between his teeth and tugged. As she bucked against him moaning her desire, he slid his hand down to the apex of her thighs to confirm her readiness. His fingers were met with her wetness and he felt her shudder in pleasure just from his small caress.

She was so responsive to him and the honest way she yearned for him, not a hint of artifice, just pure and raw desire for him and his touch every time they came together was the greatest aphrodisiac Booth had ever experienced.

She dug her fingers into his hair and pulled his face to hers. Booth was practically singed by the scorching heat in her eyes. "Now, Booth. Fuck me. Please."

How could he resist that? How could any man with a pulse?

He reached down and grabbed the base of his cock, sliding the head back and forth through her slick folds a couple times until he finally lined his shaft up with her entrance and started to ease inside. She couldn't speak, couldn't breathe, could only moan in pleasure as he forged past the initial resistance of her body to his invasion. She sheathed him tightly and there was always a little extra friction with that first thrust into her channel until her body adjusted to his size, no matter how many times they performed this dance.

She moaned and slid her hands over his chest, then around his back as she gripped his shoulders and hung on while he seated himself completely in her depths. She'd been so aroused all day and her vulva was extremely sensitive due to the extra blood flow caused by pregnancy hormones. One stroke from Booth and she began to shatter, moaning his name as the walls of her pussy clenched down on him hard and an orgasm crashed over her.

Booth was so stimulated at the sight of her losing it so quickly, he had to struggle to maintain his control and not thrust wildly into her. He clenched his teeth and tried to enjoy the sensation of her fluttering around his cock without really focusing on it, or he'd lose the battle he was waging and this would be over for both of them way too quickly.

He held as still as he could until he felt her body start to settle down, her breathing under control again, and he opened his eyes to see her looking into his face. She pulled him down and kissed him deeply with all the hunger she was feeling before releasing him and simply demanding "More, Booth. I want more."

He began to thrust in and out, keeping the rhythm slow and easy at first until she bucked against him, clamoring "more" and "deeper" and "harder." He picked up the pace and fucked her harder, his motions getting quicker. His cock slid home, inside her warm and welcoming sheath, over and over, filling both her body and her soul. He felt her inner muscles grasping at him with each thrust, pumping him and knew his control was slipping.

He reached between them to where they were joined and pinched the hood of Brennan's clitoris giving it a gentle tug. She cried out again and came, her pussy gripping him with the full strength of her muscles. She felt his cock ripple inside her and she knew he was coming too as he yelled her name and pumped his hips several more times before collapsing and rolling to the side, pulling her with him.

Brennan reached down and pulled the bed sheets up to protect them from the evening chill on their damp bodies as she snuggled into Booth's side. After a few minutes of gentle cuddling coupled with whispered words of love and the standard soft caresses that were part of the post-coital glow, she confessed "I know I don't always react well when my routine is thrown off-sync, but I really enjoyed our snow day today Booth."

Booth smiled down at her. "Yeah? I know this has been a wacky winter and the weather has interrupted our plans several times, but sometimes you've just got to roll with whatever comes at you."

Pressing a kiss to his shoulder she responded "As long as you're there to roll with me, I can do that."

* * *

**A/N:** _As always, reviews are appreciated. I always feel a little like a voyeur writing graphic loves scenes, so especially like to know if what I've provided is enjoyable or not so I can adjust for the future._


End file.
